Flowers
by jin0uga
Summary: Kamui and Hana's relationship through the eyes of the Hoshidan Royal Family. F!Kamui/Hana. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1 - Sakura

"Argh, I can't stand her sometimes!"

Sakura looked up at the bellow to see Kamui stomping towards her, face clouded in annoyance. She shrunk back slightly at the intimidating aura her sister was projecting, crimson eyes narrowed almost menacingly, but mustered up enough courage to ask, "W-Who?"

Kamui halted. Her eyes widened when she realised that she'd essentially gotten tunnel vision and nearly trampled her sister. She took a step back, the grass tickling her bare feet as she shuffled where she stood.

"Oh, Sakura!" She sounded both surprised and embarrassed, which made Sakura giggle. "I, er, didn't see you there. Sorry." She apologized, her face flushing under the girl's amused gaze. She would have rambled on if Sakura hadn't raised her hand and given her a kind smile.

"It's fine. But er, if y-you don't mind me asking…who made you this angry?" The hoshidan princess closed the book she'd been reading and set it aside, giving her older sister her full attention.

Kamui sighed heavily and plopped onto the empty patch of grass beside her. Sakura moved a little to the left to give her more space, mindful of the low hanging branches of the tree behind them. Having splinters in one's hair never made for a happy demeanour. The last thing Kamui would want, was to have to spend an extra hour in the bath trying to get rid of them.

"Hana." Kamui sighed, trying her best not to sulk.

"We were supposed to head into town today but she keeps training. It's been two hours since she said she was 'finishing up'." Kamui groaned at the mention of it, still fuming at how insensitive her lover could be. "Finishing up, my ass! Getting her to stop training is like trying to drag a Pegasus away from a basket of carrots. It's damn near impossible."

Sakura smiled wryly at the rant. She knew how her best friend could be and how she always avoided taking breaks, claiming that constant training was essential for samurai'. Though both her retainers were perfectionists, Sakura was worse than Subaki in the sense that she refused to listen to reason. Even if those reasons were perfectly logical and prevented the girl from running herself into the ground.

"Hana has always been _very_ serious about these types of things." Sakura said, trying to sooth the agitated girl. She patted her sister's shoulder in a show of camaraderie. "Sorry Kamui, but this won't be the last time she does this."

Kamui pouted, pulling her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.

"I know, and that's what I like about her. But sometimes…" She shook her head. "I just wanted to take her out on a date. A walk through town, since they have a festival going on. It wouldn't kill her to stop cutting down bundles of hay for an hour or two."

Sakura rubbed her sister's back consolingly. Kamui had certainly picked a stubborn girl to fall in love with.

* * *

Sakura looked up when she heard footsteps heading her way, her hand reaching up to brush a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Stupid Kamui. Just stay in and read until your eyes fall out of your head!"

Sakura winced at the cutting comment, and the bitterness of the tone. Hana had a horrible temper, and it certainly showed when she was angry. She could curse someone's armor off with her words if given the chance.

She shut her book and waved to get her best friend's attention, smiling when she was successful. The samurai brightened up at the sight of her liege and sauntered over to sit down beside her. As Sakura sat down with a tired huff, the princess of Hoshido reflected with a sense of irony that Kamui had been sitting in that very same spot just last week. Oh how the tables had been turned.

"What did Kamui do now?" Sakura asked. The last time Hana had gotten so worked up about something, it'd been because Kamui 'insulted' her father. That had been an utter misunderstanding of course, and Sakura never failed to tease her best friend about it whenever the topic of their relationship came up.

"She won't come out of her tent!" Hana seethed, "She told me that her book was _too good_ to put down, so we have to train together another time. The nerve of her!"

She crossed her arms, falling against the tree trunk with such force that its branches rustled noisily – causing a sizable amount of dried leaves to fall into their laps. Hana batted them away while Sakura traced the jagged ends of one leaf delicately, thinking of what to say. She felt a wave of nostalgia, Kamui's words bouncing around in her head.

"I guess you were pretty excited about training with Kamui today?"

"Yeah…" Hana deflated abruptly, touching the hilt of her sword. "I wanted to show her this new move I was working on. It's near perfect, so I wanted to let her see it. I guess she prefers the company of those yellowing old novels than spending time with me." She scoffed, though there was no mistaking the sadness in her words.

Sakura shook her head in disagreement before patting her friend's arm consolingly. "We both know that's not true, Hana."

She laughed when her retainer scrunched her nose in lieu of a reply. "Yesterday's fight took its toll on everyone, so it's no surprise that Kamui wants to take it easy today. Even big brother Ryoma slept in. And you know how he is."

Hana conceded to that point, though she still looked slightly put out. "Still, she could have at least offered to train with me, even if it was for a little while. I wouldn't be this angry if we'd sparred for a little bit."

Sakura nudged gave her a soft nudge, giving her a smile laden with amusement. "You and I know that's not true. Both of you would end up training until someone remembers to call you for dinner."

Hana laughed at Sakura's light-hearted teasing, knowing it to be true. There was no such thing as _either_ _or_ for her. She very much preferred to do things all the way, one hundred percent. Of course, she applied this to all aspects of her life, not only in fighting and training. It gave her a sense of satisfaction and calm to know that she would be ready for whatever the Nohrians' flung her way.

As she continued chatting with Sakura, Hana reflected that she might have been a little too self-centred. It wasn't right to have thrown a fit when she knew, deep down, that Kamui had trained with her, and given up her personal time for her more than anyone else in the army. Forget the training, the princess must've been bone tired after nearly getting pummelled by the faceless yesterday.

Hana sighed. It looked like an apology was in order.

* * *

"Oh?"

Sakura stopped a little ways from her destination, a book cradled protectively in her arms. Her mouth stretched into a barely constrained grin as she took in the adorable sight before her, fighting down a giggle that threatened to break free.

Kamui dozed softly, her head lolled back and eyelids shut. She was sprawled against the tree trunk in typical kamui fashion, not caring how she looked to any passerby's, but what caught Sakura's attention was not hint of drool at the corner of her mouth, but the girl who was snuggled against her – Hana's head resting delicately on her right shoulder.

The samurai was for once, stripped of her armour, only wearing a simple pink kimono and a yellow sash that went around her waist. The couple was fast asleep, probably having lulled into dreamland by the soft rustle of grass and the cool breeze that was common in Hoshido this time of year. The two were similar, in that in sleep, they emitted a sort of adorableness that made Sakura want to squeal and sweep them up into a tight hug.

For all their squabbles, Sakura thought that Kamui and Hana made a _really_ good couple.

Covering her mouth, the girl slowly crept backwards to keep from waking them. She didn't want to destroy this peaceful picture, and after the past weeks of butting heads, it was a relief to find that the couple wasn't at each other's throats for one matter or another.

As far as she knew, Kamui slept like a log, but it was universal knowledge that Hana was a notoriously light sleeper. Once she was far enough, Sakura let her gaze sweep over them one last time, taking note of how Kamui's arms were curled protectively around her best friend.

She turned on her heel and left to find another place to read. Her usual spot would probably be occupied for a while.

* * *

 **AN** : Taking a break from my usual RWBY fics, the urge to write this was too damn strong. There is zero Kamui/Hana fics, which I find quite sad. This pairing is super cute! I think that the support conversations between them are pretty meh, but their dynamic is pretty awesome, in a cat vs dog sort of way.

Anyway, thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed it!

Edit: I rewrote some parts because the old one irked me for some reason. Lemme know how it is!


	2. Chapter 2 - Takumi

Hana was a ferocious sight to behold as she stomped towards him, hair billowing and eyes wild.

"Lord Takumi!" She called.

The prince of Hoshido turned to face her before immediately taking a step back. He jerked his hands into the air, his entire body stilling as if she were holding him at sword point. He could feel his palms going slick with sweat and gods, why did she have to look at him with such a terrifying expression?

"Hana." Takumi greeted, his throat bobbing. He felt like he was facing an entire army of faceless donned in pink kimonos. "Do you need something?" He asked, forcing himself to lower his hands.

Hana stopped in front of him, her murderous aura dissipating in the face of his mock calm. It was like a switch was flipped, and for a moment, she looked almost confused as to why she nearly ran him over – but when her eyes landed on Fujin Yumi that'd been strapped to his back – her eyes were alight once more.

"Lord Takumi." It was amazing how her use of a calm voice invoked the opposite reaction from him. "I have a bone to pick with you." Takumi thought it was eerily similar to the faux, soothing voice Mikoto used whenever she was about to give her children a thorough dressing down.

"Did I slight you in some way?" He asked coolly.

Takumi gave himself an internal pat on the back, relieved that his mask of calm had yet to falter. In reality, all he wanted to do now was shy away from the girl in front of him. The childhood memory of her beating his head in flashed in his mind, and he did his best to suppress a shiver.

Hana shook her head. "No. Not me. Kamui."

"And what exactly did I do?" His eyebrows furrowed. "Apart from some…harsh words, I haven't done a thing to my dear sister." It was a half-truth if he'd ever said one.

"Oh really?"

It was a loaded question, and if Takumi had recalled the wise words of Ryouma and Hinoka – the one about never answering rhetorical questions, _especially_ if it was from an angry female – he wouldn't have answered the way he did.

"Yes. I'm quite sure." Takumi answered.

Hana's nostrils flared and she said, "So the cuts and blisters on Kamui's hands have _nothing_ to do with your training?"

Takumi knew he'd answered wrongly when his childhood friend's face became a rather unflattering shade of purple. Oh dear. "Ye– I mean, well…" he cleared his throat, "I suppose those minor injuries," Takumi said, making sure to emphasize the word minor, "Were caused by my strict training regimen."

"With all due respect, Lord Takumi, I don't think you could call her injuries minor." Hana's voice was flat, and he could see how tight her grip on the hilt of her katana was. If Takumi were a lesser man or perhaps one of those Nohrian dogs – he would've let out a frightened 'eep'. He settled for staring at anything but her.

Takumi considered his words carefully. "Kamui is a novice at wielding bows," He began slowly, "So it's not surprising her training inflicts some injuries on her. I experienced the same thing when I first learned how to wield Fujin Yumi." Takumi gestured to his weapon, pride stirring in his chest, "And while I admit to being overly harsh on her, she is more than capable of correcting me if I step out of line."

Hana's expression turned contemplative and Takumi took that opening to drive his point home.

"My sister can transform into a dragon." And a rather scary one at that. If he were given a choice between that and wielding a bow, Takumi would chose hers. The power to crush enemies underfoot seemed better than sniping at them from afar. "She's taken her fair share of mortal wounds, so I don't see why you should be that worried about mere cuts."

"I…guess I see your point." Hana admitted, looking slightly more at ease.

"I'm glad that you do." Takumi said, relieved. He turned away, intent on leaving for his safe haven, but was halted when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for clearing that up, Lord Takumi." Hana's smile was chilling, "And I hope you treat Kamui more kindly the next time you train together."

Takumi swallowed. "I-I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Was this insubordination? He thought to himself as he watched her walk away. Or was it just karma for treating Kamui so rudely when she first joined them? He sighed, pressing the back of his hand against his forehead.

"I need to lie down."

* * *

Kamui looked up from her book when Hana entered the tent, whistling a cheery tune. She smiled and stood, sauntering over to greet her girlfriend with a peck on the lips.

"Where have you been? I started reading without you." Kamui said, helping her to untie the katana strapped to her waist. "I didn't think you'd be gone for so long." She placed it on the mat, careful not to knock over the growing stack of books on Hoshidan culture and history.

"Sorry." Hana sighed, pulling the breastplate over her head and setting it down at the edge of their futon. "The talk between Lord Takumi and I took longer than expected."

"Takumi?" One of Kamui's eyebrows rose. "You said you were hungry, so I assumed you went get some food."

Hana waved her questions away as she slipped out of her open toed sandals.

"I was on my way back when I saw him leaving his tent. I wanted to have a word with him, and so I did." Hana yawned, feeling a little drowsy now that she was on the futon. It didn't help that Kamui's presence lulled her into that state as well.

"Should I be worried?" Kamui joked.

"Nope." Hana smiled, snuggling into Kamui's side. With a gentle sigh, Kamui pressed a kiss to her hair, the action sending warm tingles through both of them.

Sunlight spilled through the upper left corner of the tent, where a small flap hung open. There was gentle breeze, accompanied by the smell of flowers. It was a perfect day to settle down and relax. In the privacy of their tent the atmosphere around them was one of undiluted happiness, and Hana took the opportunity to have physical contact with her girlfriend – fleeting touches and otherwise.

With a teasing smile, Hana booped the other girl on the nose.

Kamui laughed and playfully swatted her hand away. She wrapped one arm around Hana and reached for the book she'd been reading previously. "Alright," She said, "I'll start again from page one."

* * *

 **AN** : Guess who's back with a update that's six months late? This jerk right here! But for reals though, I didn't think I would take that long…. But not to worry, the next update will come sooner than this one.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ryoma

Ryoma felt insufferably hot in his full suit of armor. It was too big, too bulky, and he couldn't see anything around him unless he turned his body in that direction. What soldier could tolerate these steel cages? Yes, it provided him with protection, but it traded too much mobility for only a _little_ more defense.

The woman beside him gasped, "Gods. Those Nohrian scumbags have no loyalty."

Ryoma raised his head to peer out of the window, careful not to let himself be spotted by Wyvern Riders flying overhead. His eyes widened. "Kamui."

A feeling of helplessness seized him as he watched one of King Garon's children attack his sister fervently – swinging her battle axe in long broad swipes. It was terrifying to see, even from afar, and it was a miracle that Kamui's knees weren't knocking from being within arm's reach of it. Prince Xander's swordplay was dangerous but it had a certain grace that could not be denied, Ryoma remembered with a touch of exasperation, but Princess Camilla seemed to be an entirely different beast.

The way she swung her battleaxe gave off an impression that it was made of wicker. Her attacks were fast and deadly, like lightning, and it wasn't so much graceful as it was horrifying.

"How long until we strike?" Ryoma whispered to his companion through gritted teeth. His heart leaped to his throat every time Kamui dodged a potentially fatal attack. Though it looked like Kamui stood on even ground with her opponent, he could see that Kamui was forced to be on the defensive. "I can't stand to watch this any longer."

"It won't be much longer, Prince Ryoma," Scarlet, the leader of the rebellion, assured him, "We will join your sister as soon as the rest of our army arrives."

Ryoma's lips thinned. ' _It won't matter if Kamui dies before they get here._ '

He didn't voice that thought and instead chose wrap his hand around Rajinto's handle. His grip tightened when Camilla's axe nearly took off Kamui's neck. She missed, but opened a shallow gash in Kamui's shoulder instead. A vibrant red spread outwards, dyeing the white cloth crimson.

Ryoma found himself holding his breath when Camilla suddenly paused – leaving an opening for Kamui slash her sword down. But before steel could meet flesh, the blade hovered hesitantly over Camilla's shoulder, Kamui frozen like a statue. "No!" Scarlet hissed.

To their relief, Camilla didn't take advantage of the opening to end Kamui's life in a single, devastating blow. The wind around them began to pick up, a raspy howl over the din of clashing swords and dying screams.

Ryoma watched Princess Camilla's undead wyvern hover in the air for several more seconds before landing. It was sudden enough that Kamui was startled at the unexpected action, and even from his hiding spot he could see the beginnings of hope creeping into her expression.

Time seemed to freeze for the crown prince of Hoshido as he watched the purple haired woman get down from her saddle and seize Kamui in her grip. When a flash of pain and betrayal crossed Kamui's face, he knew. It was almost hilarious how thoroughly outmatched Kamui was. Dwarfed by Camilla, she was unable to put up a good enough fight and looked like she was flailing rather than fighting back.

Scarlet stood when she spotted the signal – a subtle wave of a torch from one of her generals – that the rest of the rebel army had just arrived. "Ryoma!" She urged, "Let's go! Quickly!"

Ryoma ignored her cries, his blood going cold when Camilla began to wring Kamui's neck.

* * *

Kamui couldn't breathe.

The grip around her neck only tightened in response to her desperate struggling. Her terrified eyes stared into Camilla's pained ones.

"–always love you, my little sister." Kamui gasped for air. She was going to die. She could feel it. Her arms were going limp and everything was fading, she could feel gloved fingers tightening the grip around her neck. Camilla was going to–

"KAMUI!"

Camilla was forced to toss her little sister aside when a girl in pink cloth and armor leaped at her with a ferocious war cry. The fury in it was palpable, and the raw emotion behind it made Camilla's skin crawl. She only had the chance to look and see Kamui lying unconscious on the ground before the girl was charging at her again.

"Get out of my way." Camilla snarled, beckoning her undead wyvern over with a flick of her eyes. Bringing up her axe up to parry flurry of strikes, she shoved the girl back just as the wyvern reared its head to spit liquid fire.

It jerked back with a low whine of pain as an arrow pierced its wing. Fear seized Camilla's heart for a moment, and with growing anger she traced the arrow to a blue haired archer standing behind a line of Hoshidan infantry. The archer stared straight at her, her stance showing that she already had another arrow nocked and ready. Camilla narrowed her eyes. Expertly defending herself from the puny attacks – the pink swordswoman let out a screech of anger – several Nohrian soldiers rushed in to take her place at her call.

To Camilla's surprise, they were quickly incapacitated, the armor clad girl moving as quickly as lightning. Now, with the loss of several capable soldiers, Camilla wondered if she'd been underestimating the girl in front of her. Had the girl baited her into calling for her men?

"I'll kill you!" The girl was screaming even as she cut down the soldiers trying to shield their princess. The smell of blood was thick in the air. "I'll kill you for what you did to Kamui!"

No. It was unlikely. Camilla allowed herself an amused smile. She was perhaps, a little too adept at fighting.

"Are all Hoshidans such poets, or is it just you?" Camilla mocked, her lips curling. "What a frightful little thing." As the girl lost herself in another fit of anger, the purple haired woman quickly called for her wyvern and reached for the tome she kept under the saddle. Flipping it open, she began chanting, the magic from the tome enveloping her hands and giving it an eerie purple glow. Power coursed through her.

And then the thundering of hooves stole her concentration and she looked up, startled. There was a new army of soldiers surging forth from behind Hoshido's lines. Camilla grimaced. She'd almost forgotten about why she was sent here in the first place. Of all the times for the rebellion army to show their faces…

Selena ran up to her liege, tugging on the back of her armor. "We gotta go. Milady! Stop daydreaming and go already!"

"But Kamui–"

"Better to live now than die like a dog," Selena shoved Camilla onto her wyvern before climbing back onto her horse. Screaming at the men around her to retreat, she pulled out her bow and sent an arrow straight at a lone Pegasus Knight coming towards them.

The sight of the white, feathered body plummeting from the sky jolted Camilla into action, and she pulled on the reigns and was up in the air. From her perch in the sky, she could see the rebel army coming charging towards her men below, armed to the teeth and ready for a fight to the death.

On a whim, Camilla looked down, and she found herself locking gazes with the samurai girl who'd descended on her like a ferocious animal. The girl was cradling Kamui in her arms, and the sight of it made her jaw clench. Pushing her tears back, she shouted a command to what was left of her army, and fled.

* * *

That had been two days ago.

As Ryoma exited the tent, the dejected faces of his troops weighed heavily on his mind.

The battle at Cheve had damaged their morale and even the arrival of the rebellion army hadn't done much to improve it. After tending to the gravely wounded, Ryoma only allowed half a day of rest before they set out once again, intent on reaching Castle Krakenburg before anyone else could intercept them.

He sighed. He wondered if his decision had been the right one. It wouldn't do them a lick of good if they arrived at their enemy's doorstep weary and mentally exhausted.

Despite his worries, Ryoma kept his head held high as he took a quick walk around the camp, keeping an eye out for the men who were on watch. They were sequestered deep in enemy territory and the chances of getting ambushed was high. It would spell disaster for them since they were unfamiliar with their surrounds.

A shadow on the ground made him look upwards, and he caught a glimpse of a familiar white Pegasus circling the skies above the camp.

Ryoma grimaced. Hinoka would run herself ragged if she continued like this. He made a mental note to speak with his sister once she returned from guard duty. He couldn't blame her for jumping at the chance to tire herself out – strange as it was, it was her own way of relieving stress. They all needed it, especially after what happened to Kamui.

"Oh, big brother!"

"Sakura." Ryoma greeted with a gentle smile when he spotted his sister. He noticed the bowl of food in her hands and asked, "What are you planning to do with that?"

"O-Oh this?" Sakura shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I planned on bringing it to Hana, but she wasn't in her tent. Have you seen her?"

"Perhaps she's with Kamui?" Ryoma's eyes crinkled with amusement as his sister's face lit up. He patted her shoulder and said, "Here. I'll bring it to her. I was thinking about visiting Kamui as well." Ever since he saw Kamui fighting against Princess Camilla in Cheve, a strange sort of protectiveness had taken hold of him. The urge to dote on her had multiplied tenfold.

"If it isn't too much trouble."

Ryoma laughed and waved away her thanks. "Think nothing of it. Now go on, I know you're due to change Takumi's bandages." He said, nudging her in the direction of Takumi's tent. Sakura smiled. She gave him a small bow and walked away.

He watched her go, keeping his watchful gaze on her until she entered Takumi's tent. He felt a small hint of relief at knowing his youngest would be safe. Takumi could be counted on to protect her. He'd once proclaimed that he would protect his family no matter what – even at the cost of his own life. Ryoma shook his head, mood darkening at that thought. Though the war between Hoshido and Nohr was inevitable, he couldn't help but wish things could be different.

The walk to Kamui's tent was short but it was enough to clear his mind. Cupping the bowl in his hands – it smelled delicious even if it wasn't piping hot – he lifted the flap and entered.

Hana's head shot up in surprise. Her hand hovered over the wet rag on Kamui's forehead, red dusting her cheeks. Ryoma covered up his chuckle with a cough.

"Lord Ryoma." Hana bowed. "I'll just leave the two of you–"

He raised a hand to stop her. "There's no need for that. There's enough space here for the two of us." He smiled, "And Kamui would be upset if you aren't by her side when she awakes."

Hana's blush deepened. "Ah."

Ryoma handed her the bowl and said, "From Sakura."

Hana accepted the bowl with a hearty word of thanks. Taking a seat at the far corner of the tent, she grabbed the wooden spoon that was half-buried in the rice and began to eat. From the sounds she made, he guessed she hadn't eaten any breakfast. Ryoma quietly took a seat on the cushion beside Kamui's futon. There his sister slept, oblivious to the world around her.

Gently, he tucked a hair behind her ear and adjusted the wet rag on her forehead.

The discomfort on her face was as plain as day. Ryoma shot a disturbed glance at the wound on her shoulder. The gash would be slow to heal. Despite their healer's efforts, they were unable to prevent the wound from getting infected. The man speculated that the weapon used must have been coated with a substance that prevented the flesh from knitting together.

Nohr was known for experimenting on their prisoners. Ryoma had heard horror stories exchanged by Hoshidan soldiers, how sorcerers would test all manner of poisons or magic on any unlucky soul that'd been caught. Nohrian foot soldiers were also known to coat their weapons with paralysis poison for an extra edge.

He allowed himself a bitter smile. For all their previous claims of loving Kamui, they were proving awfully adept at trying to kill her.

"Pardon me, Lord Ryoma." Hana muttered as gestured to the empty space beside Kamui's futon. The armored man gave a start, realizing that she was asking for his permission to accompany Kamui. He nodded hastily. She smiled in thanks and sat down, folding her legs beneath her.

He watched as she ran the pads of her fingers over the purple bruises on Kamui's neck. The bruises had been easier to deal with as it hadn't drawn blood, but the vague outline of Camilla's hands was still discernable. Sakura had gasped when she'd seen it. Takumi turned away with gritted teeth, and Hinoka's face had twisted in rage before storming out of the tent.

But, the expression he remembered with the most clarity was undoubtedly, _hers_. He glanced at Hana.

Ryoma remembered pushing through the throng of bodies, and coming to a stop in front of them. Kamui's face was caked with dirt, and the slow rise and fall of her chest was the only indication that she was alive. Sitting beside her had been Hana, cradling her head ever so gently.

And the look on Hana's face had been... Ryoma forced himself to take a breath.

' _Rage is not an intense enough word to describe it._ ' He thought.

The Prince of Hoshido pitied the next time Princess Camilla crossed paths with them. Hana would not let her leave until she had her head.

* * *

 **AN** : This took much longer than I expected. I think this is the best out of all the chapters I've written so far. I decided to take a much darker tone, considering how depressing the Fates games can get. Playing Awakening might've helped with that too, haha.

Thanks for reading, and for all the reviews I've received so far. Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter or didn't! See you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hinoka

Hinoka felt pride swell in her chest as her Pegasus descended from the sky to land gently in front of her. Kamui let go of the reins with a shaky breath, wearing an expression of relief as she tried to will the blood back into her hands.

"Hey, you did it. We'll make a Sky Knight out of you just yet!"

"I'll have to decline." Kamui replied, thinking about how she nearly flew into a tree while practicing the day before. "I have a feeling I'd make an easy target on the battlefield." She chuckled wryly and dismounted the Pegasus, stroking its snout and smiling when it nuzzled her hand.

"She seems to like you." Hinoka said, slightly awed at how well the animal had taken to her sister. Other than several select individuals, she never seemed to like anyone and threw fits whenever someone came close.

"You would too if I fed you your favorite food whenever I saw you." The Pegasus snorted in agreement and proceeded to lick the hand that petted her. The white haired girl made a noise when her hand was covered in slobber. "My hand must still smell of carrots." She quickly pulled back, worried the licking might turn into nibbling.

"I wish I'd been that smart when I got her." Hinoka sighed, her tone wistful. "I thought pulling a Pegasus' tail would be amusing. I was wrong." Getting hit in the face by a foul smelling tail had been one of the lower points in her life. The sky knight shot the animal an annoyed look when it proceeded to toss its head and flapped its large, feathered wings.

Kamui gave the Pegasus one last stroke on the snout before ushering it towards her older sister, who took her reins with a practiced ease and climbed on. Hinoka gestured to the empty space behind her, "Come on, we'll have one last ride before lunch."

* * *

The mess tent was bustling with activity. After greeting the people they recognized, the sisters joined the line where the cooks were handing out today' food and managed to snag theirs after only five minutes of waiting. Kamui grabbed two sets of chopsticks, handing one to her sister, and turned just in time to see Sakura entering the tent with Hana by her side.

Hinoka gave her a knowing smile and said, "I'll be seeing you, then."

"Yeah." Kamui's reply sounded distant, her eyes trained on the pink samurai who was walking towards her. The urge to hug the samurai was overwhelming. "Oh, which reminds me. Are we still meeting up for lessons later?"

Her sister cocked her head to the side, a thoughtful expression forming. "No, you're plenty ready. Just tell me when you want to borrow my Pegasus." She said and reached up to ruffle her hair. Kamui bumped their shoulders together, smiling widely as she did.

Hana brightened at the smile. As Hinoka left to join her retainers, she broke away from Sakura's side to wrap Kamui in a hug. It was quick, but enough to tinge both their cheeks with the faintest of reds.

Half of the people in the mess tent cooed internally at the display while the other half rolled their eyes. Takumi suppressed the groan bubbling in his throat and slapped a handful of gold coins in Oboro's hands. He glared at her, though it lacked its usual venom he reserved for his enemies. The woman in question only grinned and pocketed her winnings before returning to her meal.

Takumi should have known better. As strict as Hana was with almost everyone – she was still a girl, and public displays of affection were never off limits for a maiden in love.

Still unaware of the attention they were receiving, Kamui claimed a table at the back of the tent while the other two joined the line to get their food. Lunch was a simple affair, all three girls exchanging bits and pieces of what they did today as they ate.

"So," Hana began, "When will I find out where you've been disappearing off to with Lady Hinoka?"

Kamui nearly choked on her mouthful of rice. Sakura made a small gasp at the tactless way her best friend sprung the question but had her eyes trained on Kamui as well, curiosity giving her face a determined glow not unlike when she healed her patients.

The white haired girl cleared her throat and let her lips curve upwards into a defeated smile. Hana had always been there with a grin and a hug whenever she returned from the Pegasus riding sessions but never asked the reason for it. "I'm surprised you waited this long to ask. But, I can't tell you since it's a supposed to be a surprise."

Hana groaned. "I knew you'd say that. Any hints on what it'll be?" She asked, eyes alight once more.

"Nope, you're going to have to wait and see." Kamui said, winking at both girls sitting across from her. Sakura looked disappointed but perked up when Hana leaned over to whisper that she would tell what happened once the surprise was sprung.

"And you won't get the answer out of Hinoka either." She added. "I swore her to secrecy."

"I wouldn't do that!" Hana defended, puffing out her chest. She deflated several seconds later with a thoughtful expression. "Unless it was necessary."

All three of them shared a laugh. As Hana and Sakura started talking about the rest of their plans for the day, Kamui pondered over what her next move would be.

* * *

A day later, Hana found herself with Kamui in an empty field close to camp. They stood in the field of tall grass that reached their knees, the faint scent of wildflowers swirling in the air around them

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Hana stared warily at the Pegasus, who stared back like it was born without eyelids. How in god's name did Kamui think this animal was cute? As if reading her thoughts, the animal whined and thumped its hoofs on the soft dirt as if it were insulted.

"You have my word that it is." Kamui assured, strapping Hana's katana to the side of the mount. She made sure to secure the weapon, knowing how much it meant to the samurai. The katana was an heirloom from her father – the sword gifted to her before he accompanied King Sumeragi to the tragic meeting that killed them both.

Kamui mounted Hinoka's Pegasus with ease, the fruits of her practice apparent. "Here, I'll help you up."

The samurai graced the Pegasus with one last stare and grabbed the outstretched hand. She was hoisted onto the seat. Her hands immediately reached for the hem of her Kamui's shirt when the winged animal whined, causing the entire seat to vibrate under her. Hana grimaced when she saw how white her knuckles had become.

Kamui looked over her shoulder, already wondering if this had been a good idea. "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

Hana swallowed, feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment. "I'm fine." She had faced worse than this, she scolded herself, and she wasn't about to let something like _flying_ get the better of her.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm ready," thankful that her voice didn't waver.

Kamui nodded and pulled at the reins. The Pegasus neighed and broke out in a trot, escalating into a gallop as they approached the end of the field. In one swift movement the animal leaped into the sky, taking flight. As the feeling of weightlessness settled in, Hana snapped her eyes shut. Her arms had circled Kamui's waist mid-flight, face pressing against the silk of her shirt.

With painful slowness, Hana forced herself to open her eyes.

If she weren't holding on to Kamui, she was sure she'd have fallen off when she looked down. They soared over the treetops, the forest below them blending into different shades of green that blurred as they sped past. Sunlight struck the feathered Pegasus wings, soaking it in an ethereal glow as each flap pushed them higher and higher. Hana made a noise of amazement as her fear melted away, the wind slapping against her cheeks.

Kamui slowed their ascent and pulled at the reins once more. The Pegasus grunted and slowed, no longer pumping its wings as vigorously, and glided over the clouds.

"Impressive, isn't it?" There was a hint of a smile in Kamui's voice, "First rides are usually are."

"How did you know this is a first for me?" Hana asked, feeling a prick of annoyance at the assumption.

"It was pretty obvious." Came the amused reply. "But you've been in Hoshido longer than I have, so how have you never ridden a Pegasus before?"

"My father told me stories about how sky knights were vulnerable in the air. I guess I didn't like the idea of killing you with just a single arrow." Hana answered, tone turning wistful. "And the thought of riding one for leisure never crossed my mind."

Kamui hummed in understanding.

"It is pretty amazing though." The samurai admitted, finding herself mesmerized by the view as they flew over stretches of forest untouched by humans. A gasp of surprise escaped her when the Pegasus suddenly dived, her vision of unending blue and white abruptly overtaken by gangly trees. "Where are we…?"

"We're almost there." Kamui said in lieu of a reply.

True to her word, they arrived at their destination only a minute later. The Pegasus swooped over the mini-waterfall and landed at its base, touching down on the stretch of grey rocks with a low whinny. They dismounted, Kamui leading the animal away with handful of carrots to tie the reins to a tree.

Hana stared in open wonder at the rushing waterfall. Though it was small it was still a sight to behold. She threaded her fingers with Kamui's as the harsh sunlight from above hit the water at just the right angle, creating a rainbow. "It's beautiful." She murmured, her chest swelling with emotion.

The white haired girl made a sound of agreement. "We haven't had much time to ourselves lately, so I asked around for a place where we could have some peace and quiet." A shy smile graced her lips. "You can thank Shigure when we get back to camp."

Hana absorbed the information and couldn't help but smile. The thought that someone had done this for her made her toes curl.

Unable to resist any longer, she leaned in and kissed her. Kamui responded enthusiastically and reached up to cup the Hana's cheeks, sighing slightly into her mouth. They melted into each other, both girls secretly wishing that they could stay like this forever.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Hana told her. There was a soft lilt to her voice that stole Kamui's breath away.

"You can thank me with another kiss." She teased, looping her arm around the girl to rest it on her waist. When the samurai blushed, responding with a gentle slap to the arm, the white haired girl leaned in again and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Behind them, the Pegasus rolled its eyes at the disgustingly adorable display.

"Come, let's go for a swim."

Hana shifted her gaze towards the pool of water gathered at the waterfall's base. "But I didn't bring any spare clothes."

Kamui's smile was positively impish. "I know."

.

.

.

Ryoma entered his sister's tent with a worried gleam in his eyes.

"Hinoka," He started, "Have you seen Kamui and Hana? They left the camp at noon and haven't been returned since then."

"Don't worry so much, big brother." The princess merely smiled as she looked up from polishing her naginata. "They can take care of themselves."

"How can I not!" The man groaned and folded his arms, "It's been far too long already. They could have been captured by bandits–" Hinoka resisted the urge to snort. They had soldiers patrolling every area near the camp, and the idea of Kamui getting waylaid by bandits when she could transform into a _dragon_ was highly amusing. "–or the Nohr army!"

The fates must've been laughing at him for he was cut off by the appearance of the girl herself, Kamui striding into the tent with the most peaceful expression he'd seen since the start of the campaign and… gods, what were those marks on her neck?!

"Thanks for lending me your Pegasus, big sister." Hinoka muffled a laugh as Ryoma struggled to comprehend the sight before him. The marks on Kamui's neck left little to the imagination and she could only guess that whatever happened between Hana and Kamui was less than appropriate to be thinking about. It was apparent that her brother realized it too.

"You're welcome." Hinoka said, struggling to keep a straight face. "You can borrow her whenever you want."

As Ryoma sought to pick up his jaw from the ground, Kamui let out a nervous chuckle and said, "I truly hope so. She seemed to be in a foul mood when I left her with the other Pegasi. I've also taken the mount off to let it air dry." Kamui shook her head. "We shouldn't have flown back while we were still soaking wet."

There was a solid thump as the future king of Hoshido face planted.

"Big brother?!"

As Kamui rushed to help him up, Hinoka slapped her knees and roared with laughter. She hadn't laughed this hard since Takumi was accidentally shaved bald!

 **The End**

* * *

 **AN** :

Aaaand this concludes the final chapter of _Flowers_. Phew, it was an incredibly hard chapter to write but I hope it was good enough to satisfy your Hana/Kamui needs. I wanted to end it with a serious scene but decided to write a funnier one instead, I suppose I just wanted to write Ryoma face planting at the mention of his little sister's…activities. Haha!

Also, that waterfall scene was fully inspired by the Avatar/Shigure support conversation. I had a female character for my second playthrough of conquest, and ended up marrying Shigure because he was such a sweetheart. It was a hard choice between him and Forrest, but I chose him in the end. Mostly because he looks dapper as hell!

And sorry for not replying to the reviews of the previous chapter, guys! FF net was acting all wonky at the time so I didn't get notifications in my email until much later. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading, and for following this story until the end!


End file.
